No todos son lo que parecen
by Arqueid
Summary: Si! yaoiii! pero hay un trio O.O edxwinxpride! jeej ya se que soy depravada y pervertida, pero entren y fijense que no todo es lo que parece


**Fic yaoi! sii! no se lo esperaban? jeje bueno, es el primero que publico tengo otros :D bueno nada que ver, -.- asi que esto ni yo lo entendi, tiene cosas mezcladas un poco de edxwin pero mas edxwinxpride. Ojo que es el Pride de BBI**

**No todos son lo que parecen**

_**-...te quiero...-**_

Otra noche con el, otra vez en _nuestra _cama, otro remordimiento por el.

**_-...Pride...-_** ahogo las lagrimas de la culpa, sintiendo que el otro me abraza a su pecho

_**-puedo irme ya?- **_

Que pregunta mas tonta mi querido Pride, no se para que lo preguntas, si después de todo te vas limpiándote las manos de todo pecado.

Te doy el si con la cabeza, y observo como te separas de mí, para volver a cubrirte con esas vestimentas negras que tanto me gustan.

Pero me miento a mi mismo, siento culpa, remordimiento, angustia, todo junto y me duele el pecho entre otras cosas. Y todo eso solo por usarte.

Te utilizo Pride, solo te utilizo. No la puedo olvidar, cada vez que ella me rechaza vengo a ti. Y solo tú puedes hacerlo, porque TÚ me quieres, pero Pride, con toda sinceridad, solo eres mi juguete.

_**-vuelvo mañana?- **_

_**-mañana te aviso- **_

Soy frió contigo, como tu a menudo lo haces conmigo, pero en las noches tu actitud hacia mi cambia, y me haces sentir, aunque sea por un momento, el único. Cada madrugada me repito que no te veré más, pero termino desistiendo y me entrego. Piensas que eres el primero, pero siempre fuiste el segundo.

_**-Edward- **_

Me llamas con ese tono imponente de siempre y yo respondo con un simple **_-que?-_**

_**-por que me usas?- **_

Preguntas casi tímidamente, cosa que no es común en ti. A veces pienso que me tienes miedo.

_**-porque me quieres y yo lo necesito- **_

Respondo triunfante, dejando el lecho que compartimos, te abrazo de la cintura.

_**-quiero terminar esto- **_

Te escuche firme, tal como el hombre que eres, o pretendes ser. Me siento frente a ti, sonriendo, sabiendo que dices eso, pero mañana regresaras.

_**-no creo- **_

_**-por que no?- **_

_**-me quieres y yo lo necesito- **_

Respondo triunfante y sabes que tengo razón. Te beso el cuello, muerdo tu oreja. Un ataque de uke. Que gracia me doy a mi mismo, que cursilerías pasan a veces por mi cabeza.

_**-pero tu no a mi, solo soy un instrumento que utilizas para saciarte- **_

Me retas enfadado, ofendido.

_**-te respondo todo, los besos, las caricias, que mas quieres?- **_

_**-que me dejes en paz y vivas con esa chica a la que amas, déjame vivir- **_

Vivir? en libertad? pero si no te pongo cadenas! haz lo que te plazca!.

_**-dejarte? quien te detiene?- **_

_**-tu... sabes que te quiero y me usas!- **_

_**-no Pride, solo vengo y tu me posees- **_

Te quedas sin respuesta, pensativo, ofendido, débil.

**_-te quiero-_** murmuras a penas

_**-lo se- **_

_**-te quiero... para mí- **_

Veo que empiezas a revelarte mi Pride, pero no puedes, sabes que no te quiero a ti.

_**-para ti? jaja! que gracia me das Pride, no seas estupido- **_

Veo que te alejas de a poco, perdiéndote en la oscuridad de la casa abandonada en la que tenemos nuestros vacíos encuentros.

Vuelvo a mi casa, ella me espera, durmiendo como todas las noches en las que peleamos, en el cuarto cerrado con llave.

Me acuesto cansado en el sofá, y si, que mas puedo hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levanto agotado, sigo pensando que duermo poco.

Veo la puerta de la habitación, esta cerrada de nuevo. Me acerco a ella, y toco dos veces.

Escucho unos sonidos extraños, algo asi como quejas, y me preocupo, me hago para atrás y embisto la puerta con todo.

Lo que veo me deja sin palabras.

_**-maldita sea! Edward cierra la maldita puerta!- **_

_**-P-Pride???- **_

Veo como ríes, arrogante, medio desnudo sobre Mi chica

_**-que demonios crees que haces?!- **_

_**-lo que tú no puedes- **_

Contestas con tanta tranquilidad, y yo no hago nada. A pesar de que yo sigo allí, besas el cuello de mi chica.

Pero te detienes al ver que sigo allí. Levantas tu cuerpo de la cama, acercándote a mí. Me empujas contra la pared, besándome sin cuidado.

_**-que haces aquí?!- **_

Te reto enojado, pero no causa ni el menor sobresalto en ti.

_**-te lo dije, lo que tú no puedes, tu noviecita dice que no sabes hacerle "cositas"- **_

Ríes de nuevo. Tenia mucha rabia, muchísima, estabas revelándote contra mi.

_**-es mi novia, no te metas con ella- **_

_**-a mi me gusta- **_

_**-maldito!- **_

Trato de golpearte, pero no lo logro, me detienes con fuerza. Miro a mi chica, ella no dice nada.

**_-tengo una idea-_** murmuras

Te miro incrédulo

_**-compartámosla- **_

Abro los ojos totalmente impactado

_**-no pienso hacer algo como eso!- **_

_**-pero bien que te gustaría- **_

_**-bastardo- **_

_**-ahora yo soy el malo? jaja, no me hagas reír Ed-**_

Pride me atrajo de la cintura, besando mi cuello, llevándome a la cama. Intente resistirme, pero no me fue posible.

Ambos caímos.

**_-Winry...-_** murmure, sonrojado de la vergüenza, ahora sabia que me veía con Pride.

**_-vamos Ed, dile lo que hacemos- _**

Pride me ordeno... Eso si es extraño.

**_-dile...-_** murmuro nuevamente, quitándome la playera.

De mi boca no salio ni una palabra. No recuerdo como, pero termine siendo poseído por Pride, y a la vez, penetraba a Winry. Éramos tres moviéndose al mismo ritmo, y parecía no terminar.

Pride se recostó sobre mi espalda, tomando mis manos, las cuales estaban aferradas a la cintura de Winry.

Esta vez, sentí que solo éramos Pride y yo, no estaba en Winry, el que me impulsaba solo era mi amante. Fingí un final, mientras la chica, que ya no sentí tan mía, se dejaba caer, y Pride me tomaba de la cintura como otras tantas veces. Sentí que esta vez quería estar con el, y solo con el.

Pride beso mi espalda, mientras yo la arqueaba debido al placer que solo el podía producirme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volví a aquella casa abandonada, esperándolo, ansiando su llegada...

_**-volviste- **_

_**-tu me quieres, yo... -**_

**_-lo necesito, ya se-_** me interrumpió pesadamente

**_-tu me quieres... y yo también- _**

Levanto el rostro a mí, no parecía creer aquello.

_**-me di cuenta, de ella solo me quería para algo, pero yo soy igual, te quería a ti para lo mismo- **_

Me acerque a Pride, abrazándolo de la cintura

_**-por eso quiero compensarte...- **_

De nuevo, todo pasó tan rápido, acabamos en la cama como todas las noches, pero esta vez, de verdad, esta vez... fue la única que lo hicimos de verdad.

Al terminar Pride se levanto

_**-espera- **_

Lo detuve al instante

_**-no debo irme ya?- **_

_**-no esta vez- **_

Le sonreí, Al final, no todos somos lo que parece.

**Inocentitooo no es nada comparado a lo que circula en mi depravada mente. Si quieren mas yaoi, avisen :) el titulo no tiene sentido, pero bueh, eso salio. **


End file.
